Scarred
by Riathene
Summary: InuYasha discovers a new scar on Kagome.


One Shot: Scarred

Kagome was reorganizing her room and tossing things out that she knew she'd never use again. Inu-Yasha bound up to window and sat mesmerized by what he saw:

Kagome's room really wasn't any different except that her desk and dresser had switched places. She had also installed some shelves above her desk to which she was arranging some books. Clothes lay in folded stacks on her bed while items of the past sat unattended upon her dresser. Along with a pile of random stuff that lay spread across her floor.

Kagome had been gone for two weeks; Inu-Yasha hadn't seen her for a grand total of one week, but he missed her. She still had another week before returning to the past but somehow he knew she wasn't ready to return. His judgment was based on the state of her room.

Busy arranging her books she failed to notice his arrival. Her outfit told him all he needed to know about the female body; every curve was emphasized. Women in his time would never wear anything remotely as revealing especially around Miroku.

Bending over to gather more materials to organize, he watched guiltily hypnotized as her muscles rippled and reshaped in her slight movement. Righting herself, Inu-Yasha watched as she took in a deep breath expanding her stomach then sloughing into a more relaxed stance and sighing. She took another breath straitening up greatly improving her figure. The navy blue shorts she wore emphasized her wide hips and narrow waist; the perfect hourglass shape.

Her pair of shorts, nearly skin-tight, stretched easily from just below her naval to midway down her thighs and a small shirt clung to her torso. Well…it wasn't exactly a shirt. Her top wasn't nearly the length nor bagginess of her normal skimpy style. It wrapped across her chest and bound her shapely breasts tightly to her widened chest while wide straps stretched over her shoulders and crossed her back.

Her wet hair dripped down her back making her appear wetter that she should have been. Pulled up under the hold of chopsticks, the end hung loose, down to about her shoulders though a few stay hairs had gotten away. The water that ran off her stray hairs landed on the skin of her arms making her arm muscles glisten in the evening rays of the sunset.

As her muscles glistened from the water from her hair, she reached down and picked up a stack of books from the floor. She sifted through them and picked up about six large books, one he recognized as the dictionary and another the thesaurus, the others he'd never seen before. Kagome lifted the stack and the muscles of her legs appeared to bulge beneath the added weight to body.

Inu-Yasha had never known a woman's body to be so seductive. Her hourglass waist looked misplaced next to her muscular arms but the slenderness of her arms only enhanced her feminine figure.

As she turned with the books, she looked up to see Inu-Yasha and jumped at his presence. She struggled to keep a hold of the books as they slipped from her hands under the sudden misbalance of her shock. He watched seduced by her as her face changed when the books hit the floor. The sound resonated so loud that it forced his ears to flatten back, but he dared nor move and risk breaking the moment. Tears formed in her eyes and started to stream down her face.

Inu-Yasha climbed in her window as she limped across the room. He stared down at her problem condescendingly. She walked without the use of one foot because she refused to put weight on it.

Hobbling to her bed, she took great care to sit very still. She reached her hand about halfway down her leg extending her leg out then gave up and leaned back on her hands dropping her head back. Inu-Yasha's commanding presence failed as he knelt down and cupped her foot in his hands. Since she'd been home, she hadn't worn shoes that much and her foot had tanned from it. Her toenails were a pretty pink with white tips only accented by her new tan. Examining her foot her noticed a purple ting creeping into the top of her tanned foot. The purple discoloration seemed a bit misplaced on her soft foot but something else bothered him more.

A deep purple colored scar ran from her second toe halfway up her foot getting wider as it got higher. The scar wasn't a fresh wound but it wasn't completely healed either. He knew she'd probably gotten it while out with him a couple weeks ago. They'd been crossing a river and she slipped. Laughing and jumping right back to her feet, Inu-Yasha let her clumsiness slid. She'd never proclaimed an injury hence he'd never known. He let the old injury go in view of the new one.

Her foot was tougher than it appeared. Covered by a soft pad and very few fading calluses. Inu-Yasha actually became more envious of her feminine features. He massaged her foot to circulate the blood flow and dull the pain. That was when he noticed her staring at him.

He glanced up and moved up to her bed next to her. She brushed the loose strands back with her growing fingernails that were primed the same as her toes. She smiled slyly whispering a thank you.

Trying to stand, a moment of sheer pain streaked across her face. She sat back down and Inu-Yasha stood in her place. With her guidance, Inu-Yasha finished her room in only a few hours.

Instead of placing the last blanket on her bed, he wrapped it around her. He planned it to be the last chore he did. Taking his place at her side, he relaxed quickly. Her scent was weak but just as potent as usual. Kagome picked up a rather large book from her nightstand. Leaning back against Inu-Yasha's chest she opened the book to the beginning and started to read aloud. It wasn't long before the slow rhythm of her voice put him to sleep. Kagome stopped at the end of the first chapter and put the book in her lap. Inu-Yasha rarely fell asleep before she did; she took the opportunity to study him. Cuddling against his chest, she joined him in her dreams. Flawed alone, the imperfect pair together created the perfect couple.


End file.
